Snotlout Whump
by Meraki7734
Summary: A series of Oneshots where I constantly abuse Snotlout. Suggestions are allowed. Slow updates cause I'm a lazy piece of garbage. Rated T because I'm not sure how far I'll go and I'm paranoid. (probably discontinued, expect more content from me though, I'm cooking)
1. Struck Differently

**Finally got something out! XD** **So glad I did, took me long enough! I kinda tend to take a LONG time preparing stories to the point they may never come out, I'm not joking. So, to get the hang of posting I'm gonna do this instead for a bit!**

 **Let's get the basic stuff out first.**

 **-This is Snotlout whump ONLY so don't beg me for Hiccup ones, they're everywhere**

 **-I'm open to suggestions and I'll send a reply to reviews if I plan on using their story idea in future chapters**

 **-I will give credits and a summary of the one-shot**

 **-This series of one-shots may include two-shots or even three-shots**

 **-Dragonese is in bold letters (besides authors notes of course) while Norse is in not in bold letters? Basically normal**

 **I think that's all I need to cover, maybe?** **Welp! Enough of my blabbering! Let's get this thing started!**

 **Takes place in Rtte, Guardians of Vanaheim.**

 _Summary: After getting struck by lightning while trying to distract the flyers from informing their leader about Vanaheim, Snotlout has worst results then the other riders thought. How will they all cope with the confused and definitely not improved Snotlout? Will they be able to help him remember who he is?_

 **oOo**

"SNOTLOUT!"

In unison, both Hiccup and Astrid dived after the free falling dragon rider and the Nightmare that had just been struck by lightning and knocked out of the sky. Flying basically vertical, Hiccup urged Toothless to catch his falling friend before he slammed into the freezing water below. Toothless outstretched his claws and grasped the Viking out of the air, preventing him from falling any further. Hiccup looked over to Astrid and Stormfly, who had managed to catch Hookfang before he too, plummeted into the sea.

Hookfang gave a soft confused moan, wondering what had caused him so much pain. He looked over to his rider concern flashing in his eyes when he saw that his human remained unconscious.

A ball of fire wizzed past them, causing Hiccup to growl in anger and to look around frantically for a place where they could regroup. Casting his eyes over a shipwreck, Hiccup immeadiately pointed and yelled, "Look! Over there!"

Astrid nodded in understanding and they swooped towards it so fast that it would put a falling rock to shame. Searching for anyway in, Hiccup spotted an open patch and they dived to safety. This would have to do for now.

 **oOo**

Pain

That was the only thing he really felt, his head was aching as though someone threw a boulder at it, not to mention the fact that his entire body felt worn out and that weird yet very painful burning sensation coming from his back. He could hear small whispers, it was hard to catch what they were saying as he heard a ringing sound in his ears that blocked out most noises. He had already tried to move a bit but it felt as though his body was tied down. _What happened?_

He laid there for what felt like an hour before he finally managed to move a muscle and open his eyes the tiniest amount. A strange sound entered his ears, what was it? A cry of joy? It sounded very strange though, as he widened his eyes his blurry vision began to focus and the ringing quieted. Three shadowy figures hovered over him, each becoming clearer by the second. A woman, a man and a, dragon?

"Snotlout! You're awake!" The male said happily with relief flooding his voice. "You were out for quite a while, Astrid and I were worried and let's not even get started on Hookfang."

 _Snotlout, was that his name?_

'Snotlout' felt a nudge on his arm and he looked up to see the dragon give a happy grumble, his pupils wide and affectionate. He was guessing the girl was Astrid while the dragon was Hookfang as it sounded stranger, how was it strange? He wasn't sure, it just felt different yet, _familiar._ "Wha-what happened?"

Astrid shared a worried glance with the man, then turned her concerned gaze on him. "You and Hookfang were struck by lightning while we were distracting the flyers from telling Johann about Vanaheim."

 _Flyers? Johann? Vanaheim?_ What _were_ these things?

Snotlout's eyes filled with confusion and anxiety as he lifted himself up from his lying down position. Where was he? Who were these people? What did they want from him? Are they friend or foe? Who was _he?_

The man placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry, they won't find out about Vanaheim, were gonna make sure of that."

Hookfang, the dragon gave a growl of agreement and went to nuzzle Snotlout but rumbled in surprise when he backed away suddenly, wariness in his eyes.

Hiccup frowned and raised an eyebrow at his fellow rider, confused on why he would flinch away from his own dragon. "Snotlout?"

"I-I'm sorry but," Snotlout turned to him and gave Hiccup a look that filled him with dread. "Who are you?"

 **oOo**

Hiccup's heart plummeted as he stared in shock at his cousin, didn't Snotlout remember who he was? He had to be joking, but yet when Hiccup studied the Viking more and more, he knew it wasn't a prank. Snotlout's eyes were full of confusion, suspicion, and fear, he had backed away while he watched their every move and shifted defensively so they couldn't touch him without a counter attack. Hiccup shared a fearful glance with Astrid while Hookfang tried to inch closer to see what was wrong with his rider but growled in upset confusion when Snotlout moved farther and farther away. Hiccup looked carefully at his cousin and in the softest and kindest tone he could muster, he asked, "Snotlout, what do you remember?"

Snotlout eyed him for a moment then seemed to concentrate, probably on what memories he could unbury from his mind. "Not much, just blurry visions and a flash of bright light."

Hiccup gave a nod in understanding, maybe if they could remind Snotlout of his past they might be able to get him to remember? Yet, now wasn't a great time, he gave a cringe when another blast shook the boat. They would have to draw the flyers away before they could deal with Snotlout's lack of memory, if only they could get him to trust them first.

"Well um, I'm Hiccup, that's Astrid," he gestured to his girlfriend, "this is Toothless and Stormfly and that" he pointed to the distressed Nightmare, "is your dragon Hookfang."

Snotlout seemed to relax now that he had names, all sounding very familiar, then his eyes lit up in surprise when he processed what Hiccup had said. He had a _dragon_? As if on command to his realization, a sudden blast violently shook the ship, making Snotlout yelp in fear. "What was that!"

Hiccup growled angrily at the situation they were in, why did everything seem to like to go wrongly at the _worst_ moment? He swiftly turned to Astrid, fists clenched. "We have to draw the flyers away, _now_!"

Astrid glanced anxiously at Snotlout, "What about him and Hookfang?" She asked with concern edging her voice.

"We have to get him to trust us, somehow." He explained while looking worryingly at his confused cousin.

Hookfang gave a frustrated roar when Snotlout yet again, backed away from his attempts to comfort his rider.

Snotlout looked at the distressed Monstrous Nightmare feeling, sympathy for the dragon? Subconsciously, he raised his hand slowly to the reptile before him, hesitation in his eyes. Hookfang gave a happy growl and gently pressed his snout against his human's hand, tail wagging. Snotlout seemed to give in and began scratching the Nightmare's chin causing the dragon to give an approving rumble. A sudden spark of recognition flashed in Snotlout's eyes, and in a quiet voice he asked, "Hook-fang?"

Hiccup's eyes danced with excitement. "Are you starting to remember?"

Snotlout furrowed his eyebrows and anxiously answered, "I-I'm not sure."

Hiccup gave a patient nod and addressed Hookfang, "Don't let him out of your sight." Hookfang gave him a look and rumbled as though saying, _not in my dreams._ Hiccup smiled approvingly and gestured to Astrid, "We better get rid of those flyers, they won't be dealt with themselves."

Toothless hopped over to him and looked at him expectantly. "What do you say bud? Wanna go teach those flyers a lesson?"

Toothless gave a roar of determination.

Hiccup smiled and looked at Astrid, "They won't stand a chance."

 **oOo**

Hiccup looked around in satisfaction at the downed flyers and the freed dragons. Snotlout's 'incident' gave Hiccup the idea of using the storm to their advantage, resulting in a lot of lightning for the flyers to deal with. Hiccup shared a look with Astrid, as though reading each other's thoughts, they gave a nod of agreement and directed their dragons to the ship that was currently holding their friend and fellow rider who didn't even know who they were. "Hiccup what if he never remembers, will he forget us?"

Hiccup looked at his worried girlfriend, reassurance in his eyes. "Gothi will fix him, right now we need to get Snotlout back to the others so we can escort him to Berk.

"What if you're wrong? He doesn't even know his own name!" Astrid vented, angry that she couldn't fix this.

"He remembered Hookfang! His memories aren't lost, they're just hidden, and we need to help him find them." Hiccup explained, growing slightly impatient.

"What if we're not enough?"

"Gothi _will_ fix this, I promise you Astrid." Hiccup moved Toothless closer to the uspet woman, looking carefully in her eyes.

"I hate it when you're smart," Astrid said while glaring at him, "But I love you."

Hiccup smirked and with an encouraging nudge, Toothless picked up speed, heading straight towards the shipwreck ahead of them.

 **oOo**

Hookfang couldn't help the amused growl that came from his throat as he looked at his rider. While Toothless and the others disappeared, Snotlout had managed to dig up a couple small memories, based on memories of their relationship. Right now Snotlout had uncovered a certain fragment of their time after they defeated Dagur those years ago. "Why would you leave me in a tree and then take a _nap_?"

Hookfang grinned happily at his agitated human, who currently trying to scold him despite his memory lost.

Snotlout once again lectured him and Hookfang responded by turning his head away and gave a disbelieving growl, unable to help the smirk plastered over his face. " **I would never do such a thing** "

Snotlout frowned deeply at the uncooperative Nightmare. This all felt normal to him, he wasn't sure why, it just did. "You stubborn dumb dragon."

A second later Snotlout's helmet was on the floor of the ship. Immediately Snotlout knew what happened, giving his friend-wait _friend?_ He glanced at Hookfang, his dragon, not a friend. He didn't want to admit it, but even with his memory loss he knew Hookfang wasn't a friend, he was his _best friend_. Snotlout glared at the dragon, a hint of a smile spreading across his face. " _Hookfang_."

Hookfang smiled smugly, _oops_ , did his tail _accidentally_ hit Snotlout's helmet? Oh how clumsy of him, he should aim better next time, hit his _face_.

Snotlout crossed his arms and shot daggers towards the Nightmare who was flat out refusing to look at him. Memories of his dragon slipped through his mind, but didn't stay for long. So he decided to talk about them while they were there. It helped him remember them better, like reading a story **(a story you say? Hmm...)**.

THUMP!

Whirling his head in the direction of the noise, Snotlout knew something had just landed on the ship, he hoped they weren't foe, he didn't need that right now. Snotlout pushed himself against the far end of the boat, keeping distance from the opening. Steps walked on the top of the ship, making creaking noises that vibrated some wooden boards. The footsteps stopped, Snotlout looked at Hookfang, he seemed calm, was there nothing to be scared of after all? Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Snotlout? It's all clear now! You can come out!"

Snotlout recognized the voice as Hiccup's, still wary, he remained where he was.

"Snotlout? You there?"

Hookfang gave a confused growl and gave an encouraging nudge on Snotlout's back. Snotlout breathed a sigh of defeat, he guessed he couldn't stay locked in here forever. He got up and walked towards the opening, Hookfang right behind him. He climbed out and Hiccup smiled at him. "There you are, have you remembered anything yet?" Hiccup asked, hope brimming his eyes.

Snotlout took a wary step back, something in his gut told him he couldn't trust them, that they weren't exactly foes but not friends.

Snotlout's head suddenly erupted in pain, gasping, he clutched it. A swarm of memories filled his mind, like he just went underwater and everything was pressing in, trying to get into his lungs. All the memories had similar features,

A man, a whip, sometimes the smell of blood, pain, all in the same dark cloudy room.

Snotlout didn't even notice how he was giving all his weight on to the dragon beside him, who was grumbling in concern while Hiccup stared, clearly confused. Another burst of pain bubbled in his head.

 _You're a failure, even if you won, you still could've lost, and Jorgensons_ don't _lose!_

"N-no! Not a failure!" Mumbling the words as the memory flowed through him, Snotlout gave little whines and pleas for the horror to stop.

 _I can do better, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Hiccup get that chance like that._

Hiccup was eyeing Snotlout worriedly, wondering what was happening to his cousin. He took a cautious step forward, his eyebrows furrowed as he placed a gentle hand on the memoryless man, only for Snotlout to flinch away, clenching his jaw while his eyes stayed stubbornly shut.

"No no no, please dont! I'll be better I'm sorry." Snotlout hissed as though his cousin's touch (which he wasn't aware of) was part of the memory, making everything feel even more realistic.

 _If the dragon's tail didn't malfunction, you would've lost, the first Jorgenson to ever lose and you know what that means._

A certain patch of covered skin started to sting badly as the flashback grew stronger and stronger, Snotlout began fumbling to take the bracer off.

 _You fail to learn, you get a punishment. You know the rules._

Snotlout desperately started to tear the bracer off as his arm burned like fire.

 _PLEASE!_

Snotlout finally tore his bracer off as a shock of white hot pain blazed through his arm.

"AHHH! NO!"

Hookfang finally realized what was happening and pushed his head against his rider's face, giving him something to hang on to as he remembered some of the worst times of his life.

 _Hmph, remember boyo, mention this and you'll be a weakling._

Snotlout tightened his hand on Hookfang's nose horn, which he had just placed seconds before. Head still caught up in the flashback, he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. His hand did happen to loosen slightly as the pain faded from his arm. Eyes still closed, his head was wrapped around only four words.

 _Don't tell a soul._

 _ **oOo**_

Hiccup stared at his cousin, concerned. His face was tightened in pain and he was breathing heavily as he held on to Hookfang for support. Hookfang looked knowingly at his rider, Hiccup knew that this was something between them that he wasn't supposed to know, but he couldn't help being worried and curious towards the short rider. Deciding he should speak up, Hiccup asked, "Snotlout?"

Snotlout opened his eyes, and Hiccup was surprised when he saw a tear streaming down the viking's face. Snotlout gave a little sniffle, warriness still in his eyes as he glanced at him. The memoryless man suddenly became gaurded as he looked at Hiccup and Astrid, like he was hiding something he didn't want them to know.

Despite wanting to know what was wrong, Hiccup decided he shouldn't push it as he looked at his cousin who was tense and didn't seem to want to share anything. Hiccup continued to stare at Snotlout, _what was wrong?_ He wanted to help, but he knew the most they could do was get him to Gothi, they would just have to get the others first.

Hiccup glanced at Astrid then back at Snotlout, who seemed he was trying to hide behind his dragon. Knowing what to do, he faced his girlfriend and his cousin, his fellow riders. "Lets mount up."

 **oOo**

The journey was a blur, just riding over the blue sea on a cloudy day with storms in the distance. It was around this time they arrived at the island they were headed, Snotlout had gasped in shock when he saw the skull of a dragon bigger then any he has seen. Hiccup looked over to Snotlout, nodding, "Snotlout, this is Vanaheim, a sanctuary for old and sick dragons."

Snotlout took the island in with wonderment, this place was beautiful. He subconsciously petted his dragon's scales, causing Hookfang to rumble in happiness. They passed statues of dragons, causing Hiccup the give a gasp of surprise. "The Sentinals! They're alive?"

Snotlout looked at him, puzzled. "Sentinals?"

Hiccup glanced over to his cousin, giving an apologetic smile. "They're the guards of Vanaheim, they protect the island.

Snotlout gave a nod of understanding, Hiccup seemed to be the most surrportive through his memory loss, giving answers to things he had forgot. Astrid hadn't really made contact with him, like she was annoyed. Snotlout wondered he did something wrong for her to act this way, but he wasn't sure, he couldn't remember, remember? Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"The Sentinals! They were gone! Yet the mighty Odin gave them his sympathy!" A man with long blonde hair yelled, on a two headed dragon with a similar looking female on the other head.

Hiccup just moaned in annoyance. "Does anyone know what he's talking about?" The female on the other head of the dragon raised her hand. "Anyone besides Ruff!"

"Actually," a husky male on a small dragon spoke up out of nowhere, "it was my baby Meatlug, she knew they were alive all along." He said with a look of pride while hugging the dragon he was riding, possibly Meatlug.

"Fishlegs that's incredible!" Hiccup gasped, happiness filling his voice. "At least Vanaheim is now safe from Johann." He said while looking as the Sentinals flew through the air, taking their positions to defend the island.

"That's not all," the husky male- er _Fishlegs_ , What was with these names? Fishlegs had said while he held up a strange small circular object. "Lense number five I believe."

Hiccup looked at in awe. "Fishlegs how?" He asked, excitement and disbelief in his tone.

Fishlegs gave a smile, "I guess Oswald knew more then we thought."

"Uh," Snotlout interrupted, "Lense?"

Fishlegs scowled, "How much do I have to dumb it down for you Snotlout? The lense for the Dragon Eye!" Fishlegs barked, Hiccup had facepalmed and Astrid turned her head away.

Snotlout's face showed shock and puzzlement which soon turned to hostility. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate the way you're talking about me. So now, would someone like to tell me what the Dragon Eye is?" Fishlegs' jaw dropped, the two people on the two-headed dragon stared at him with wide insane eyes, Astrid was still looking away, and Hiccup was giving him a sheepish grin.

"That's the other thing, heh um, Snotlout got struck by lightning and lost his memory." Hiccup filled the others in quickly. The male on the two-headed dragon gave a mischievous smile.

"Snotlout, I'll help you get your memory back." He said, a hint of evilness in his voice. The female on the other head nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Guys no, don't do this to him!" Hiccup growled warningly but to no avail, they ignored Hiccup and focused on Snotlout.

The male spoke up, "Snotlout, dear Snotlout, you worship me and Chicken, you've _definitely_ always have."

"Hey!" The female shouted. "What about me?"

The male smirked at her, "Sorry sis, but you just aren't at our level of class."

Snotlout glared at him, he knew he definitely wasn't the worshiping type. "Shut up Tuffnut." Wait, wait a second.

"Snotlout! Are you starting to remember?" Exclaimed Hiccup hope quivering in his eyes yet again.

"I just get random memories out of nowhere and then they just disappear." Snotlout explained, a small amount of saddness ringing in his tone.

Hiccup gave a nod. "Well, at least we have something, let's get you to Gothi."

Fishlegs interrupted, "Hiccup, we have all the lenses! We can't let Johann get to the King of Dragons first!"

Hiccup groaned, holding his head in an act of stress. Snotlout decided to speak up, "I'm not sure what's important about the King of Dragons but I don't think you should waste time on me."

Fishlegs huffed, "For once, Snotlout says something that's logical." Hiccup and Astrid shot him a glare.

"Fishlegs, if you lost all your memories of us _and_ Meatlug, would you want _us_ to treat it as though it doesn't make a dent in our team?" Astrid snarled, anger filling her throat at the rider's ignorance. Fishlegs simply gaped while Hiccup looked at her in surprise. Snotlout stared, something a bit warm filling him, what was it? Gratitude? Either way, he smiled.

Hiccup decided to move from the uncomfortable silence and started talking. "Okay, how about this, one rider will escort Snotlout to Berk and then meet up with the rest of us at Dragon's Edge, but if we already left then follow the note we'll give you. Good?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, who will be the escorter?" Hiccup glanced at all of them, Fishlegs didn't seem to be getting along well with Snotlout at the moment, never would he let a memoryless man in the _twins_ hands, Hiccup looked at Astrid with a pleading look. Astrid stared back, she then threw her hands in the air, a sign of defeat. Hiccup grinned, "Good. Let's do this."

 **oOo**

Snotlout opened his eyes, his head was killing him. His vision was blurry, yet again. Why'd this happen to him? Snotlout started to try to figure out what happened when he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _He could remember._

Excitement built up in Snotlout's mind as he recalled so many memories at once, doing his best to ignore the darker ones. Hookfang. _Hookfang_. HOOKFANG.

He leapt up, not even registering Gothi on the other side of the hut. He ran outside to the beautiful sight that met him and his forgotten memories. Hookfang, Astrid, even Stormfly gave him joy! "Hooky!"

Hookfang turned around, pupils wide and tail wagging. Not a sight he saw everyday. Snotlout slammed himself against Hookfang's snout, rubbing it as he smiled. Hookfang even secretly snuck in a nuzzle.

Astrid smiled at the scene, she always seemed to understand Snotlout more when he showed a slightly softer side he chose to be kept hidden. It was definitely more shown with Hookfang. She then punched Snotlout in the shoulder, causing a slight yelp of surprise to come from him. "Good to have you back 'Lout."

Snotlout stared at her as though she grew a second head. "Who are you and what have you done with Astrid?"

Astrid punched him in the arm, harder.

While smirking.

Snotlout rubbed his shoulder. "How does Hiccup not have a bruise here?"

Astrid shrugged. "Got used to I guess. Besides, I don't punch _that_ hard." Snotlout gave her an ' _are you serious?_ ' look.

Astrid rolled her eyes and got on her dragon, Stormfly. "We can't keep Hiccup waiting forever." Snotlout smirked and got on his own dragon.

So yeah, what if he wasn't _always_ the strong Viking everyone knew he was? Snotlout knew one thing for sure. No way was Johann going to get his dirty little hands on the King of Dragons.

No way would he let Johann steal Hookfang from him.

 _His best friend._

 **xXx**

 **ITS OVER! This took me much longer then expected, I have another one shot planned after this and I'll start get working on it right away! Please tell me what you thought! See you next chapter!**


	2. Am I a Dragon? Part 1

**A/N Hello my dragon friends! Welcome to another chapter of Snotlout Whump, eheh. This isn't really heavy on physical hurt, sort of mental, you'll get it. I got this idea not long ago and I got motivated to start writing! How fun is that!? XD**

 **This was quick right? I'm doing multiple oneshots at once so in case I get unmotivated for a one shot, I'll have more to fall back on.**

 **To any of you who thought there was Snotstrid in last chapter, _there wasn't_. It was just friendly fluff. A friend pointed that out and I was planning to put that in the last chapter's author's notes, but I forgot. Good job Meraki! XD**

 **Disclaimer: Hey, why would you think they own anything?**

 **Reviews:**

 **TailfinTheStarFury: Hello my friend! Trust me, I'll make up the Fishlegs thing in a another one shot or even two shot I'm planning! I like your idea of blind Snotlout, and I'm already starting to have a lay out! I've already read a deaf Snotlout, so I don't know. Great to see you again nonetheless!**

 **teslaww28: Thank you!**

 **Musical Ninja: Sorry about that, I think I go a bit overboard with crap like that, not sure why. I don't think what-ifs are my favorite because I don't want to go and find every line of the story, so I'm not sure about your idea but I'll see if I can think of anything!**

 **Thank you for all the follows and reviews! It made my day!**

 **ANYWAYS! I won't keep you waiting any longer, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Takes place in Rtte, Big Man on Berk.**

 _Summary: Thinking he's allergic to Hookfang, Snotlout and the gang decide to try to hypnotize Snotlout to convince him he's not allergic to his dragon. Of course, during the process, something went wrong when the twins started one of their weird conversations. Now, Snotlout doesn't think he's human anymore, but a dragon._

 **xXx**

Snotlout walked slowly into the academy, not managing to help the sniffle that came from his sore throat. He had been coughing and sneezing all day, he wasn't sure why, he just was. Snotlout wondered if he was coming down with something, no he wasn't, Jorgensons don't have the time to be ill. His thoughts were interrupted by another sneeze. He would be lying if he said he hadn't expected that, it was going on almost all day. Another sneeze. Hiccup was working on Toothless' saddle, making changes, why? He wasn't sure. Fishlegs was sitting by Meatlug and was going through a notebook and read as though it would tell him how to summon Thor himself. Snotlout suddenly gave a small coughing fit. Not realizing the increasing worry that was growing in his dragon.

Hookfang gave Snotlout a small nudge and looked at him in confusion and was that- _concern_? Snotlout gave a small smile, he opened his mouth ready to tell his dragon that he was fine when he gave a loud sneeze.

"Hey 'Lout you okay?"

Snotlout looked to the speaker of the voice, Hiccup. Snotlout gave a stubborn scowl and crossed his arms. "Jorgensons don't get sick, I'm _fine_."

Hiccup stared at him for a moment then turned away slightly, returning to adjusting Toothless' saddle. "If you say so."

Snotlout couldn't help the uncomfortable feeling he got when he noticed Hiccup was intently watching him with an eye, shooting his head up with every sneeze and cough.

When the others arrived Hiccup looked around and smiled approvingly. "Since were on Berk, my dad asked us to patrol the island, to give him the time to go through his schedule that's even somehow fuller than usual." He explained, "So we're going to split into groups." Hiccup looked around, trying to decide what groups he should make. "Okay, Snotlout you're with me, we'll be taking the North side of the island, Astrid, you'll take the West, Fishlegs will take East, and the twins will take South, any questions? No? Okay good! Let's go!"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes in suspicion, why had Hiccup teamed up with him? Was it because he was just sneezing a bit? Was he worried that his poor, _poor_ dragon would catch a sniffle? Snotlout rolled his eyes, thank Thor he at least had the sense to send the twins to the South side, it was more open and would be the easiest to see fires, in case if the twins got any ideas. Snotlout rolled his eyes and got on Hookfang, giving him a gentle kick to tell him to fly. In the air, Snotlout let the wind run through his face, it was nice, it was like a feeling of freedom. Of course all of this was ruined when Hookfang suddenly decided to stop flapping his wings and they plummeted towards the ocean.

"HOOKFANG!" He screamed as terror filled his voice while the rapidly approaching sea prepared itself for Hookfang to slam into it. They smacked into the water causing a huge splash to erupt behind them. They stayed under the surface for about two heartbeats when Hookfang decided it was enough. The Nightmare shot out of the ocean and leveled out with the Night Fury that was staring at him in disapproval, Hookfang just gave his dragon version of a laugh. Snotlout was soaked, laying down on Hookfang's neck as he gasped for breath. Once he regained the lost air, Snotlout suddenly smelled a strange scent, of course Vikings didn't have a sense of smell like animals did, they could definitely smell certain things, whether it was good or bad. In this case, it was awful. Snotlout felt a sneeze build up in his throat, Oh no. Less than a heartbeat later, a sneeze so loud flung itself out of Snotlout's lungs that no one would be surprised if Dagur heard it. Breaking into a coughing fit, Hookfang started to sense something was wrong with his rider and descended to the ground, Toothless following shortly after.

As soon as Hookfang touched the ground, Snotlout leapt off his back and leaned against a tree as a series of coughs and sneezes were produced from his body. He suddenly felt someone patting his back, he knew it was Hiccup, who else would be here? His coughs started to die down, but his sneezes remained strong. "You can't say you're okay, I can't ignore this now."

Snotlout groaned at Hiccup's words. Of course he was right, he was Hiccup, Hiccup was _always_ right. Even he knew better then to say he was fine, he was coughing up a storm, literally. "We should get you to Gothi, she'll know what's wrong."

Snotlout gave a sigh of defeat at Hiccup's logic, no point in fighting now. Snotlout got on Hookfang, not really noticing the small worried rumble that escaped his dragon's mouth. Snotlout didn't even seem to notice how his sneezing and coughing got more intense on the ride back to the Village.

 **oOo**

Snotlout sat impatiently, wanting the examine to finally be over. When they arrived at Gothi's, Hiccup got Gobber to help translate. The others were there, Snotlout wouldn't be surprised if they were secretly hoping he was sick so they wouldn't have to deal with him. To be honest, the thought of that felt like someone had punched him in the gut. What did he expect though? It's not like he hadn't ever annoyed them. Astrid in particular had that hope, he was sure of it. She never really cared did she? None of them did. When people once thought he was dead, they actually _cheered_. Cheered! Did people hate him so much that they would celebrate if he went to Valhalla? Snotlout got no further as Gobber started talking.

"She says he's allergic to something, and we need to find out what it is." Snotlout let the words sink in, there was no way he could be allergic to something! What could possibly be making him sneeze?

"I'm fine!" Snotlout gave a loud sneeze. "So what if I'm sneezing a bit? I'll manage, it's not the end of the world!"

Snotlout gave in to another series of coughing which was more hoarse and harsh. One particular cough choked out of his throat and Snotlout looked at his arm, feeling a bit of liquid. His jaw dropped slightly, _was that blood_? He was sick, he'll admit it. Snotlout carefully sat back down on the stool, giving up on trying to convince himself that there was nothing wrong with him. He couldn't, because there was definitely something wrong with him.

"Snotlout, we all know you're not fine. Just admit it." Snotlout glared at Hiccup, who hadn't noticed or cared and continued "Do you have any idea what you could be allergic to?" Snotlout thought for a moment, there wasn't anything in particular he could think of, so he just gave a shrug.

Hookfang padded up to him, noticing the small droplets of blood he gave a roar in surprise. Not understanding the situation, the Nightmare growled, determined to tear apart what ever could've possibly harmed his rider. Snotlout's level of sneezing went up, by a lot. Hookfang stepped back, as if following, Snotlout's sneezing got less frequent. The twins noticed this.

"I, doctor Tuffnut Thorsten would like to make a diagnoses. He is allergic to something!" Tuffnut said dramatically, Ruffnut nodded eagerly as she agreed with her brother while everyone else groaned.

"Tuff we know he's allergic to something,we just don't know what." Astrid told the twin, annoyance leaking in her voice.

"I, the one and only doctor Ruffnut, would like to add to this diagnoses." Ruffnut announced with just as much drama as her twin. She stepped beside Snotlout, grabbed him by the shirt while ignoring his protests and shoved his face into Hookfang's neck, smirking as Snotlout's sneezing didn't seem to stop.

"Eureka! Dear sister, we have cornered the problem and we are ready to eliminate the cause." Tuffnut shouted with joy as he pulled out Macey, walking towards Hookfang who growled at the insane twin as he raised his weapon at the Nightmare.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Tuffnut we're not going to kill the dragon! Okay? But honestly, I think you guys are right." Hiccup answered, surprise showing in his face that the twins figured it out so quickly.

"Yeah you're not gonna touch- wait I'm what!" Snotlout exclaimed in shock, not wanting to believe the news.

"Snotlout, I think you're allergic to Hookfang." Hiccup told the Jorgenson, who was currently desperate to find any loop holes in the confirmation.

"That doesn't make sense, why would he suddenly be allergic to Hookfang?" Fishlegs asked, curious about this new development.

"I don't know but the evidence is right there." Hiccup said, a bit sympathy in his voice.

Gobber came up to Snotlout, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry lad, looks like ye' won't be flying Hookfang anytime soon." Snotlout gaped in disbelief, Hookfang growled in defiance, some of the riders gave Snotlout looks of apology while the twins were talking about how they were the masters of medicine. Gothi tapped Hiccup on the arm.

"Gothi?" Hiccup asked, wondering if she knew a way to fix this. Gothi motioned to Gobber and started drawing in the dirt with her staff.

Gobber began to translate. "She says there is a way to fix this," everyone sighed in relief. "She says we'll have to paralyze you." Snotlout gave a look of fear and got ready to run away, the twins yelled with glee, and the riders stared at Gothi in surprise who then whacked Gobber with her staff, gesturing to the dirt again. "Oh, it says _hypnotize_." Snotlout gave a sigh in relief, then got bewildered, the riders nodded in understanding, sniggering at Gobber's mistake, the twins looked betrayed and cheated.

"You're sure this will work?" Hiccup asked, worry barely noticeable in his tone. Gobber gave a shrug while Gothi gave a nod. Gothi pointed her staff in front of Snotlout's face, circling it slightly.

"Wait! I don't know about" Snotlout got no further as he went unconscious, still managing to somehow stay up.

"So that's it?" Astrid had asked, expecting a bit more.

"I guess," Hiccup said while walking up to Snotlout. "Snotlout, you are not allergic to Hookfang, you are _not_ allergic to Hookfang." He said, his voice seeming to echo somehow.

"Wait wait wait, hold up!" Tuffnut came up, holding his hands up while his face held a look of astonishment. "We're not going to make Snotlout insane like us? Or, no no no no no! Make Snotlout think he's a dragon!" The insane rider insisted with hope.

Hiccup stared at Tuffnut, dumbfounded. He shook his head. "Tuff, we're not doing that, what could've possibly inspired that idea?" Hiccup replied, confused on why his friend would even suggest something like that. "Okay Gothi snap him out of it please."

No one noticed Snotlout's face twitch.

 **oOo**

Snotlout's eyes fluttered open, what was going on? As his vision began to focus he started to make out shapes, _humans_. Suddenly wary, Snotlout tried to get into a defensive stance but just tumbled over. What went wrong? Now the humans were staring at Snotlout in surprise, they looked familiar. He started to get up but it was hard to balance, his tail should've taken care of that. He shifted around to see why his tail wasn't doing its job. Except, _there was no tail_ , Snotlout's heart started beating heavily, where'd it go? His breathing became short and rapid, his wings were missing too. To sum it up, he was flightless. No more flying, it hit him hard, never again would he feel the joys of flying. Panic started to consume him as he gave a small yelp of sadness. A Monstrous Nightmare nudged him in the arm. " **Are you okay Snotlout**?"

Snotlout wondered how his fellow dragon knew his name, but then he remembered. This was his flying buddy! Not only that, but it was Hookfang! His friend! Snotlout became sad again, _no more flying_. He examined the rest of his body, for it wasn't his body. Something hit him, what _did_ his old body look like? No time to figure that out now, he needs to find out what had happened to him. He didn't have any scales like he used to- _used to_? He shoved away the thought again. In fact, he resembled a human. Anxiety struck at his heart again. This couldn't be happening, he wouldn't let it. He clutched his head with his talons, except they didn't feel like talons and his head was covered in metal. Where did it come from? Desperate for comforting words, he looked at Hookfang. " **Hookfang, what happened to me?** "

Hookfang hissed in shock, dragons that Snotlout didn't notice did the same. Confused, Snotlout gave a questioning look to his old flying buddy, who looked at him like he had become a Zippleback out of nowhere. Carefully and hesitantly, the Nightmare looked at him seriously. " **Snotlout, can you understand me?** "

Now Snotlout was even more puzzled, he answered the random question. " **Of course, why couldn't I?** " Hookfang by now had stepped away, shock coating him to the core.

Hookfang looked at Snotlout intensely.

" **Because, you couldn't before.** "

 **xXx**

 **Part one for ya you lil Dragonites! XD**

 **Do you get the story idea now? Not exactly physical, but not injured mentally exactly. Just sort of, not himself? He'll need comfort for the next chapter, where the gang begins to find out also a touch of action! See you then! Bye!**


	3. Am I a Dragon? Part 2

**A/N part two is here! Finally! Heheh.**

 **... don't kill me.**

 **So... long story short. Writer's block knocked on my door and when I didn't answer it slammed open my door. How fun. Also personal problems, we all have them don't we?**

 **This took way too long I'm so sorry XD (I'll try to be better in the future)**

 **I'm blabbering and keeping you waiting... but one more thing... I have a story I'm planning to post but due to insecurities I'm worried no one will find it interesting. So, if any of you are interested in seeing what it's about, I can send you the summary, then you can give me your opinions. (It's called Metanoia, you can see it on my profile)**

 **REVIEW TIME XD**

 **Gyromice89: Did I reply already? Not sure CX I love abusing my baby XD Thank you!**

 **Tailfin: Thanks! XD Thank _you_! Heheheh XP**

 **Guest #1: heheh, your Ocs? Or am I just stupid? Well, I'm already stupid so...**

 **Guest #2: XP *sends you a cookie* here! (: :)**

 **Valery: Right now! :D**

 **ANYWAYS! Now that that's wrapped up (don't you just love English?) ON TO THE STORY! Disclaimer?**

 **Disclaimer: huh? *was sleeping* oh... Meraki owns nothing.**

 **Thanky. :p**

 _Summary-_ **I'M TO LAZY TO COPY AND PASTE THIS, BUT I SOMEHOW HAVE THE ENERGY TO TYPE THIS.**

 **Energy is weird.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **xXx**

" **What do you mean I couldn't before?** "

Toothless stared at Hookfang's rider, shock slapping his face. How in the name of the Foreverwing could Snotlout speak Dragonese? Toothless pushed away the confusion, they needed to figure out what was going on. " **Snotlout, what do you mean what happened to you?** "

Snotlout searched Toothless' face, a spark of recognition flashed in his eyes. " **I mean, where are my wings and tail? Why do I look like this?** "

Toothless' heart fell, Snotlout thought he was a dragon! He knew this wasn't a trick because first of all, humans couldn't understand Dragonese and second, Toothless could smell Snotlout's fear and he could see how his eyes flared with anxiety. How could this happen? _Wait_.

A wave of realization washed through Toothless' body. Barf and Belch's riders! " **It was the twins! They must have said something that caused it to mess up!** " He called to Hookfang.

Snotlout looked at him in confusion while Hookfang seemed ready to set fire to the two eels for brains.

"Snotlout, are you alright?"

Toothless' head whipped around to see his rider looking worriedly at Snotlout. Snotlout himself stared back at him with hostility and wariness in his eyes, teeth even baring slightly. Fish dung. "Snotlout?"

Toothless leaped up and blocked Hiccup's way, an unbonded dragon usually didn't understand the Viking language, they just knew that humans were dangerous. Toothless didn't want this to possibly cause trouble, and didn't want to take any risks, so he pushed his rider away gently. " **Not yet Hiccup.** "

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, puzzled, he moved around the Night Fury to get to Snotlout again, this time getting dangerously close. Toothless shot around his rider and pushed him away again, a little more forcibly this time. He didn't have a choice, by the looks of it, Snotlout's human paws were scratching the wood and his body was tense. The main clue was when Snotlout gave a warning growl. " **One claw closer.** "

Yeah, he had to get Hiccup away before something bad happened.

Hiccup looked bewildered at Snotlout's reaction. Ignoring all the warning signs he was receiving, he held out his hand, clearly expecting Snotlout to grab it to get up. What he didn't expect was for Snotlout to swat it away, not leaving harm but a warning that he wouldn't be so gentle next time. Toothless fought down the instinct to protect his rider, Hiccup was safe, he reassured himself. Snotlout was... just confused at the moment. Stormfly's rider, Astrid, seemed more hostile then a Whispering Death.

 _Oh, great._

"Look Snotlout, Hiccup was being kind! I don't care if you say 'you don't need help', you shouldn't treat him like that!" She barked, human paws clenching with a look of fury on her face. Toothless cringed, this wasn't going to go down well. Before he could get in the way, or Astrid could say anything else that was ready to come out, Snotlout's eyes narrowed like a threatened dragon's would and he raised his talons, the usually dull ones lightly sharpened from the wood. " **Snotlout no!** " Too late, Toothless' warning went unheard as Snotlout's paw scratched Astrid's own, causing her to yelp back in pain and surprise.

 _Perfect._

 **oOo**

Hiccup stared in shock at the three scratches upon Astrid's hand. One second he was offering to help Snotlout up, the next Astrid was defending him and she somehow got hurt. The three marks weren't deep, but they had almost had drawn blood. Astrid was currently holding her own hand and she glared shockingly at Snotlout, who was the one who left the mark upon her. The dragons shuffled uneasily while Toothless cringed and Hookfang's worried face showed clearly. Astrid seemed to get out of her shock and advanced on Snotlout, even more furious then before.

"How dare you? What the hell is wrong with you?" Astrid screeched as she stalked towards Snotlout who was... _growling_? Astrid's fingers fumbled for her axe. "If you think you can just- oof!"

Without warning, a certain Night Fury was on Astrid, a warning gaze on his face. Hiccup walked up to the dragon, curious by the pleading look in the dragon's eyes. "Toothless?"

Toothless whipped his head around, staring at Hiccup as though asking him to go on. "Could you get off Astrid?" Hiccip asked, hoping his dragon's strange behavior would listen. Thankfully, the dragon got off her, giving an apologetic rumble. Then the Night Fury did something weird, he padded up to Snotlout and gave a comforting grumble. What shocked Hiccup the most was the fact that Snotlout didn't seem confused, but he seemed to _listen_. As though he _understood_ what the dragon was saying.

 _But that doesn't make sense._

"Alright lad, Gothi needs to check ya to maker sure yer' alright." Gobber addressed the rider that was still on the floor, walking up to the Jorgenson.

Snotlout seemed to panic at the sight of Gobber and started to back away. Obviously curious now, the Viking crept a little closer, ignoring the warning growls of the dragons. The rider now looked at Gobber with pure anxiety, and before Hiccup could tell his old mentor enough was enough and to back off, Snotlout lashed out. Hiccup's own cousin grabbed his helmet clumsily and with surprising strength, the helmet hit the experienced man square in the jaw.

Everyone stood, shocked as they stared at their friend who seemed to growl, eyes darting to each and every one of them with wariness.

Gobber seemed to explode, a volcano put to shame by the sudden tension in the air. "YE' LISTEN 'ERE! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YER' ELDERS! YER' LUCKY AH' AIN'T STOICK! 'E WOULD TEAR YEH LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Hiccup winced at the volume of Gobber's voice. Everyone had. Then something unexpected happened, but weird things were happening already so it was sort of normal. Toothless jumped between Snotlout and Gobber and gave a small glare, an urging growl to back down. Somehow, this worked, because Gobber stepped away despite wanting to pummel the rider for the disrespect, although he did shoot Snotlout a dirty glare.

Toothless turned back to Hiccup's cousin. Hiccup became concerned and he trotted up next to his dragon. Snotlout stared at him warily, seeming to decide Hiccup was dangerous. His cousin's eyes were narrowed, then something surprised Hiccup farther.

Snotlout _growled_.

 _Clear and ferocious._

Hiccup took a step back in confusion, why was Snotlout acting so strange? Like he didn't recognize them, why he was only comfortable around the dragons, how he scooted back when anyone got too close, how he... how he... _oh_.

Unfamiliar rage boiled in Hiccup's veins as he spun around to face the two certain riders he was sure who had caused all of this. Menacingly, he marched up to the twins, his fists clenched. "You _had_ to speak up during the hypnosis! Do you realize what you've done?" He roared, dramatically gesturing to Snotlout, unfamiliar anger flooding him. Everyone had taken a step back during his unexpected lecture, but he wasn't done, not even close. "Because of _you two_ , our friend has probably no idea who we are!" The twins themselves took a step back, intimidated. Toothless even started to croon worriedly. Tuffnut chose that time to speak up before Hiccup could let out the series of colorful words he had for the two muttonheads.

"We don't- uh, know what you're talking about H." The male rider tried to convince the fuming Viking.

Hiccup took a step back in shock, he didn't believe a word he was hearing! "Don't know what I'm- enough! You guys are going to fix this! You're also going to apologize to Snotlout, Astrid, and Gobber! Because of _you_ , Snotlout doesn't know he's _human_!"

Bewildered, Astrid spoke up. "What do you mean Hiccup? What do you mean he doesn't know he's a Viking?"

Hiccup sighed, guess he'd have to explain. "All of you, imagine Snotlout's behavior _right now_. The first thing that pops into your mind, should be your answer. _Think about it_."

A moment, maybe two, Fishlegs gave a gasp in surprise. Basically jumping up and down, not from happiness like usual, but with realization, he exclaimed. "Tuffnut! You said 'make Snotlout think he's a dragon'! Snotlout now has the mind of a dragon thanks to the hypnosis!" Everyone's face fell open, furious glares were sent towards Ruff and Tuff, Tuffnut especially. Astrid suddenly gave a battle cry and charged towards the twins, axe in hand.

"You _muttonheads_! You will clean the stables on Dragon's Edge for the next month and a half!" Astrid paused, looking around at everyone else. "Sound fair?" She asked, everyone confirmed and backed up her words, while the twins gaped. She nodded, shoved her axe more warningly into the twins. "Have a problem with that?" She glared at the twins' expressions, both of them hurriedly shaking their heads. Astrid released her grip on them. "Good."

Hiccup nodded and then turned to Gothi, "Do you think you can rehypnotize him?" He asked, eyes glittering with hope. Gothi gave a nod and faced Snotlout, pointed her staff at him, ready to fix the mess the twins made-

 _WHACK!_

Before anyone could react, Snotlout had sent the staff flying, a threatening look still in his eyes. The staff, flying straight through the air, flew towards Astrid.

 _CHOP!_

Astrid had sliced the staff in half with her axe, out of warrior instinct. She gave a gasp and looked at the currently shocked Gothi. "I'm so sorry! It was coming towards me and I reacted! I didn't mean to!" She pleaded with the angry, glaring little woman.

Hiccup's jaw fell open, if they couldn't get Snotlout back to normal, what would happen? He slowly looked towards Snotlout.

 _Thor, his cousin was_ whimpering.

 **oOo**

Snotlout backed away, no way was he going to go near those humans! The little white furred one pointed some sort of weapon at him, he went on instinct! Toothless, the Night Fury, spoke up. " **Snotlout why did you do that!** "

The dragon-minded-human cringed, he didn't want to get hurt. " **Defense. You say they're safe but I can't help but be wary.** "

Toothless' acid eyes softened in understanding, and he grumbled again. " **Okay, but you have no reason for fear, you're one of them, they're your friends.** "

Snotlout blinked. " **One of them? Just because I have...** " Snotlout hesitated, a small crack in his throat as he growled out the words. " **-Have a human's body, that doesn't mean I'm one of them.** " The dragons looked at each other sadly, Hookfang decided it was his time to speak.

" **Snotlout, I understand this is strange for you, and trust me, I refuse to be 'soft' about a lot of things. It's just, it's who you are eel brain.** " Snotlout faltered. A _human?_ Was he _serious?_ No way, he wasn't about to let that happen.

" **I'M NOT!** " Snotlout roared, refusing to hear anymore. " **I don't care what you say! I'm. Not. Human!** " He whimpered very quietly afterwards, hey, he still had his pride. No one would hear the weakness and confusion he felt. He wasn't, he couldn't, he _wouldn't_. " **No...** " he breathed, not liking how he felt no fire shivering his lungs. When _did_ he have fire? Could they be telling the truth? _No_. He _refused_ to believe such lies. Snotlout pushed away the thought that he might actually not be a dragon.

" **Snotlout...** "

" **No!** " Snotlout cried, he didn't want to look at the Night Fury. These Grimora feeders were wrong! He couldn't be a... a _human_. The words tasted like venom, he shuddered, he was a dragon. His eyes closed tight, Snotlout didn't see the incoming human until Toothless' warning snapped his eyes open.

" **Hiccup, I'm not sure if you should do that.** "

 _Hiccup?_

That word was, oddly _familiar_. Not in the way a bit of fire would spring out of a dragon's mouth when they _got_ the hiccups. It was, like a label, but for _who_?

A human was crawling towards him, brown fur, forests eyes, ridiculously scrawny. Snotlout felt recognition flare up in him again. He was wary, deep down he knew the human was harmless but instincts took over, as always.

When didn't they?

Snotlout wanted to send a warning fire but, he couldn't. Toothless' scared look was not helping either. The human slowly leaned towards him, stretching out his paw slightly. What in the name of the Foreverwing was he doing?

And why did he look familiar!

Snotlout looked at the paw warily, it didn't seem harmful. The human scooter closer, he allowed it. The human's paw reached out to touch him.

Nope!

Snotlout shifted so the paw couldn't touch his skin, where were his scales? He felt cold, but the strange unattached furs on him helped, humans were weird. Speaking of humans, the one that reached out to touch him retracted their hand, and gave a small sigh. "Okay."

Snotlout still felt surprised he could understand, alas, he still refused to believe what the other dragons were telling him. Dragon or not, he wasn't going to let the creature touch him. Said 'creature' spoke up, "Snotlout," Snotlout glanced at him, how did he know his name? "I'm not sure if you can understand us, but we know you're probably confused." _NO_ , he inwardly and sarcastically gasped. "We want to help you." Snotlout paused, did he want this? Humans were very mysterious, good or bad? Who knows? Snotlout liked taking risks, so he decided to let the human gain a _drop_ of trust.

 _Okay human, I give you my trust. Use it, but do_ NOT _betray it. It'll be the last thing you do._

Snotlout paused.

 _I believe you have a name, Toothless called you Hiccup._

Hiccup, yes, that felt right.

 _Okay Hiccup, what's next?_

 **oOo**

Snotlout was now in what the dragons said what the humans called 'the training arena'. He wasn't a pet! These humans did _not_ own him. Hookfang and Toothless had to reassure him multiple times that he wasn't considered lower then the humans. Obviously, but what did the _humans think_?

Being the stubborn dragon-minded-human he was, he didn't ask for the other human's names from the other dragons. Thus, he chose their names for the time being until he heard actual names slip.

Stone-holder was the one always carrying that human weapon, she rode Stormfly. Snotlout didn't like her much, she seemed, what was the word? Disrespectful? She treated Stormfly like a pet (not that Stormfly cared or objected because, she does act like one), Stone-holder also only seemed to acknowledge Hiccup, she didn't really notice the other humans. Was she always like that?

Soft-heart was larger than the others, he rode Meatlug. Out of all, even Hiccup, he just seemed to have the least firepower, Stone-holder having the most. They're humans so, not real fire of course.

Gas and Spark were probably the most out of place. They said the craziest things and would _do_ those things. Gas being the female... or male? Were they both males? Or females? Who knew? Either way, he named them after the respective heads they ride on Barf and Belch.

After Snotlout had them all named in his head, they, the humans, decided to take him to the 'training arena'. How was he supposed to get there? He couldn't fly anymore in case no one noticed, he still hated the feeling of being grounded. No, they did something completely embarrassing. Hiccup decided he should _ride_ on the back of Toothless. That might not sound too bad but everyone wasn't sure if Snotlout was roaring out of joy or fear, he didn't know himself. After the long struggle of forcing the dragon-minded-human on the Night Fury's back, Snotlout wasn't sure how to hang on, resulting in a very difficult takeoff. Let's say it wasn't very comfortable for Toothless or Hiccup either. Speak of the devil, Hiccup was coming over.

"Alright, I think we should see how much of a dragon Snotlout is thanks to the twins," Hiccup shot Gas and Spark a glare, "For the time being. Just so we know our way around him until we can get him back to normal"

Back to normal? He felt perfectly fine! Snotlout felt a spark of anxiety, what were they going to do to him? Soft-Heart, spoke up, almost leaping in joy. Why? He didn't know. "What should we do first? The eel test? Raw fish test? Oh! How about the"

Hiccup cut him off, "Fishlegs!" _Fishlegs? What a weird name._ "I think it would be easier if we earn his trust first, it would make everything much easier."

Snotlout, thankfully, hadn't heard what Soft-Hear- _Fishlegs_ said, thanks to the human's fast paced chattering. Otherwise he would've been out of there the moment Fishlegs said 'eel test'.

Hiccup carefully came over to him, trying to seem less threatening by lowering his body to the floor a bit. "It's okay Snotlout."

Snotlout blinked, were they really convinced he was a hatchling or something? This thought made him growl, causing Hiccup to flinch away. He didn't mean that for him, just everyone in general. Guilt flickered in Snotlout's body, but vanished on what happened next.

Hiccup cooed, _cooed_! "We're not gonna hurt you big guy."

 _NO._

As Snotlout's sarcastic reply played in his head again, a female voice spoke up. "Hiccup why are you talking to him like that?"

 _I'm with Stone-Holder here._

Hiccup scratched his neck then gave a small chuckle. "Well I've never experienced this before, none of us have. Guess I'm just doing whatever comes to mind." Once finished talking, Hiccup scooted even closer to him. Snotlout, yet again, allowed it.

Hiccup reached out his paw.

 _Wait, what are you doing?_

 _Human! I'm warning you! No closer._

 _Don't you even dar- huh?_

Hiccup placed his paw on Snotlout's knee and lightly began scratching it.

Snotlout's eyes softened. _Oh._

It felt, well, _nice_.

Without meaning to, Snotlout gave a small purr as Hiccup started using his other paw as well. All the tension in the air drained away, the dragons relaxed and gave happy growls, while the humans breathed sighs of relief. Hiccup, baring his teeth in a friendly way, spoke. "Okay, we're good."

"Can we start now!?"

Snotlout tensed slightly at the sudden voice, but in the name of the Foreverwing Snotlout wondered how Hiccup managed to calm him in only two heartbeats. Both human and dragon-minded-human turned to see Fishlegs almost quivering with excitement as he held a wooden object filled with human equipment. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the giddy male. "Yes Fishlegs, we can start."

Fishlegs leaped for joy and pulled out a piece of shiny metal. "How about this test first?" Hiccup nodded, agreeing with the other human.

Before Snotlout could even ask the other dragons what they meant, a bright spot moved across the ground. What is that? Why is it moving? Where is it going? Curiousity sparking, Snotlout gave chase, pouncing on where the light was a moment before, only for it to dart away. _How dare it?_ Snotlout waited, even though his claws urged to snatch the shiny spot, Snotlout stilled. Any moment now, YES! Snotlout slammed his paws on where the light was, he got it now! Snotlout peeked at the prize that was trapped between his talons, _it wasn't there_. _Fish dung!_

Laughing, he heard laughing. Snotlout looked up, the humans were laughing, at _him_. Are they _asking_ for a death wish? He clawed the ground, how dare those eel brains? He hadn't noticed the fact that the humans were holding back the other dragons from joining him chasing the weird shiny spot. Now though, all the dragons rushed past them to search for it.

" **WHERE'D IT GO?** "

" **IT WAS RIGHT HERE!** "

" **THERE IT IS!** "

In unison, all the dragons leaped towards Snotlout, who didn't realize the shiny spot was right behind him. In a matter of heartbeats, all the dragons, including the dragon-minded-human, were in a tangled mess of tails, wings, and legs.

" **Hookfang your tail is slapping my face!** "

" **LIVE WITH IT MEATLUG!** "

" **Stormfly lower your spines! They're going to poke my eye out!** "

" **Sorry Toothless!** "

" **BARCH! UNTANGLE YOUR HEADS! THEY ARE WRAPPED AROUND MY WING!** "

" **WE CAN'T! Everyone's legs are in the way!** "

" **Meatlug... Y-you're brea-breaking my sp-spine h-here!** "

" **Guys we're crushing Snotlout!** "

" **My wing's about to break!** "

" **EVERYONE OUT!** "

After a long struggle, all limbs magically seemed to be unbroken. Snotlout was groaning after being sat on by a gronkle, Meatlug continuously apologizing even though he said he was fine. The humans? Well, they were chuckling before, now they all leaning on to eachother for support as they cackled with glee. Toothless and the others were now cranky by the fact that their humans found this funny. Some of them even made their humans literally get 'sweeped off their talons'.

Some quick apologies later, the humans decided on the next test. Stone-Holder pulled an eel out.

" **GET THAT VERMIN AWAY FROM ME! ARE YOU INSANE!?** " Snotlout screeched as Stone-Holder plopped the eel only a couple Terrible Terror lengths away. Snotlout, of course, backed away so much that his body was against the vertical stone, the other dragons doing the same, some of them flying away.

" **EEL! RUN!** "

" **WHY ASTRID? WHY?** "

" **HICCUP! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!** "

" **I CAN'T DO THIS!** "

One by one, every dragon (who had a dragon body) either hid behind their humans or left the 'arena' altogether. Those who had left were, Stormfly, and Barf and Belch, leaving only Toothless, Hookfang, and Meatlug. The humans looked guilty, they should.

Hiccup started to speak after the insane reaction to one dead eel (in Snotlout's opinion he thought the reaction was normal). "Make that a yes."

Test after test, (Snotlout wasn't a fan of all of these... humans are eel brains) Hiccup and the other human concluded that Snotlout had every mental dragon trait (not a surprise).

Snotlout watched as the Hiccup and the other humans discuss among themselves as Toothless sat by them, Meatlug munched on rocks in the corner (why do gronkles eat rocks, fish is much better in Snotlout's opinion), and Hookfang lay next to him. Snotlout and the Nightmare were having a conversation on why Monstrous Nightmares were one of the most powerful of dragons when an irritating sound howled in Snotlout's ears, causing everyone to tense in panic. Hiccup immediately turned around, a look of fear on his face. Snotlout wanted to figure out what was going on but Hiccup stopped him.

"The warning horn."

 **xXx**

 **Yay! Another cliffhanger how fun? Next part will be last and a bit shorter. It will also sort of end on a theory that I have myself, I'll explain at next Author's Notes. Hopefully it will come out quicker! Bye! :D**


	4. Fangs in Vein Part 1

**A/N**

 **Hey...**

 **I'M SO SORRY! This was taking far too long so I decided to split it in two. I am working on Am I a Dragon part 2 so don't worry! I've been having writer's block and motivation is being a bit rude to me right now... has been for the last few months. Anyways, this felt like a decent place to pause and take a breather so. Heh. I think I mislead everyone that I would be updating frequently, but Struck Differently itself took me a couple months. Fangs in Vein is a bit similar to that style but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer for an update. Honestly, I feel guilty. I'm babbling again. Let's get through this shall we?**

 **Reviews!**

 **Guest: thank you! cousin bonding? Tons of that will come! Hopefully! Arrow? God, don't make me tear up, please! I'll see what I can do!**

 **Guest 2: another arrow!? Geez XD I'm not sure, I've never really been the type with Snotlout and Spitelout bonding... so I don't think I'll do that... I'm sorry.**

 **Guest 3: heheh, I love the idea but I've already seen a couple (I think) fanfics on that Snotlout vs Astrid in Snotlout's Angels. To me, it's pretty clear on what happened, so I suggest looking it up on here, you should be able to find one!**

 **Tailfin: indeed he can XD oh he will don't worry! XD I did rewatch it, I am thinking about something but it isn't exactly 'whump'. I can't really do it because there was already some of it in that episode. I'll see what I can do! Emotional whump is definitely on its way!**

 **Draconian: I LOVE THAT IDEA OMG!!! I'll need a pm or something though, I need to know more details on what's following him. I'll do it! I just need a few more details on how you want it to go! I'm hyped already XD**

 **Okay... let's clear this up. This review thing is just so I can reply to reviews of people who aren't logged in, or don't allow pm. Make sense? I hope so heheh XD**

 **Oh quick! One more thing I forgot to mention, the cover is sort of by me. I just don't like the idea of copyright crap. I took the original picture from the show and added the bruises, cuts, and effects. I just don't like the idea of completely owning it. What do you guys think?**

 **sdkop21 suggested this idea and I added on to it. Thank you for this lovely opportunity!**

 **Disclaimer: this lunatic owns nothing.**

 _Summary: After investigating a ship, Snotlout goes missing. The other riders try to figure out where he has gone, but they are hesitant. Meanwhile, Snotlout figures out what Viggo wants to do with them, take them out one by one._

 **xXx**

This day was going _great_. Not only did Snotlout have a very high chance of dying, but he was dragonless and there wasn't a rider in sight. The day had started normal as well, why today?

 _How in the name of Thor did he get into this mess?_

 **oOo**

Snotlout layed in the sun as the ocean's waves made their crashes against the sand. Hookfang was also in the sun, on a rock, sleeping lazily. It was a nice day, the sun was blazing but not even a drop of sweat ran down Snotlout's face. He stretched, letting the warmth spread through every inch of his body. He enjoyed the feeling of the sand beneath him, it was soft and his fingers could slip through it easily. The others were at the clubhouse talking about something 'important'. Snotlout thinks they should lay back a bit, they were way too paranoid. Snotlout rolled his eyes, the other riders always spent every second as though Viggo would attack any second. It was stupid really, they couldn't even get a moment of peace.

 _Guess this is the outside world though, it would always be difficult to survive out here._

Snotlout snorted at how the people on Berk were, yes they were included in this war but they didn't spend every single day planning against their enemies did they? Snotlout closed his eyes, he was warm, too warm, hot! Okay! Time's up! He turned his body so it was facing his dragon. "Hookfang, what do you think about a flight?"

Hookfang glanced at Snotlout for a moment then rested his head back down with a lazy roar. Snotlout frowned, why did Hookfang do this? Wait, of course, because he's Hookfang. When did he ever listen? Snotlout suddenly got an idea.

"Oh Hookfang, how about we catch some Mackerel while flying?" Snotlout bribed.

Hookfang's head shot up and he skidded over to Snotlout, tail wagging, slightly panting, then roared impatiently.

Snotlout grinned and climbed onto his dragon's neck, patting the Nightmare's head. "You ready?" He asked his friend, while scratching his scales. Hookfang gave a growl and shot into the sky.

"HOOKFANG!"

Hookfang gave a laugh and dove towards the sea, all while his rider begged him to have sense. Of course Hookfang didn't listen, he never listens. Hookfang was just about to hit the water, Snotlout braced himself for impact but it never came. Instead, Snotlout found himself swiftly leveled out with the ocean.

Snotlout gave a gasp. "Hookfang, please don't do that unless you want me to have a heart attack!" He begged, Hookfang giving an uneasy rumble. Before Snotlout could ask if his dragon was okay, he spotted a small ship on the horizon. He nudged Hookfang in that direction and pointed. Hookfang gave a determined growl and beat his wings harder, gaining speed.

They caught up to the ship in rapid time, finding out it had the Dragon hunter's logo. Snotlout smirked, "Well Hookfang, what do you say? Should we introduce ourselves?" Hookfang grumbled in agreement, pupils becoming slitted.

With surprising teamwork, they shot down from above the clouds, breathing fire upon the ship.

"Dragon rider!" A hunter shouted.

Snotlout and Hookfang positioned themselves in what they thought was a safe tactic, but too late they realized it wasn't. Before they knew it-

"FIRE!"

Snotlout found a net tied around him and Hookfang, causing them to fall as the hunters started to reel them in. Without hesitation, Hookfang flamed most of his body up, one part not ignited so his rider wouldn't get toasted.

It was a dragon proof net, fantastic.

They hit the water.

Snotlout felt them being reeled in, the hunter's voices were pleased and confident. He desperately thought of way to get out of this.

Maybe there was a way.

Once out of the water and on the ship, Snotlout sat there, seeming to give up. This created surprise to ripple with both his dragon and the hunters.

Men put a muzzle on Hookfang's snout, while they grabbed Snotlout's arm, not exactly realizing that he had one arm free.

Wait for it.

The men lifted the chains.

 _Now!_

Snotlout swiftly grasped his dagger and cut the weak point on the muzzle, accidentally scraping his dragon's jaw. Guilt washed over him. _Sorry Hooky_. The hunters tightened their hold on Snotlout's arm and prepared dragon root arrows to shoot at Hookfang.

Hookfang, free now, lit his flame coat and began firing in all directions. He growled viciously when he saw one hunter position a dagger over Snotlout's throat. Snotlout smirked, this is what he was hoping for.

"Hookfang! Get out of here!" He screeched, the Nightmare looked at him in surprise, his flames dousing. No, he didn't get it. Snotlout gave his best at a Night Fury call, his meaning was clear. _Get Hiccup_. Hookfang showed hesitation in his eyes but nevertheless, he bolted into the sky, making aerial maneuvers to avoid the arrows that flew his way.

The hunters looked at Snotlout, confused. "You must be an idiot if you would send away your only defense." One hunter said, the others nodding in agreement.

Snotlout simply smirked, all was going to plan.

The hunters grinned evilly, setting their gazes upon Snotlout, a couple cracking their knuckles. "Now," The supposed leader said. "We can achieve our goal."

Snotlout faltered, What was their goal?

 _Maybe he thought about this wrong?_

The hunters directed the sails of the boat to head Northwest.

Where were they taking him?

 **oOo**

Hiccup stared at the growing speck of light in the sky, what was it? Could it be a Fireworm? A Princess Fireworm? As the bright splotch began to take shape, Hiccup knew he was sort of on the right track. It was a dragon, most likely a Nightmare. _Yep, Nightmare._ He concluded as the dragon, now recognized as Hookfang, bulleted down towards the clubhouse. Hiccup's heart sank when he saw no Jorgenson on the back of the dragon.

As soon as he landed, Hookfang began growling frantically, trying to tell them he needed help. Toothless padded up to him, concern etched upon his face. He didn't need concern right now! They needed to get to Snotlout! " **Hookfang, what happened?** "

Hookfang flamed up again, and faced the Night Fury. " **Dragon hunters! We decided to check them out but they had something up their scales, an alpha net was shot and they pulled us in! Snotlout seemed to have a plan and then suddenly he sliced my fire restricting rope and set me free! He accidentally scratched my scales in the process though. I was setting the boat aflame when I noticed that one hunter had a small claw against Snotlout's throat! Snotlout forced me to retreat and get help!** " Hookfang had said all that in a couple distressed growls, grunts, and roars. Toothless looked at him in sympathy, again, they just needed to get Snotlout!

Hookfang hissed in impatience as he saw Hiccup asking where Snotlout was, humans couldn't understand dragonese! It wasn't like he could _tell_ them! But he could _guide_ them. " **In the name of the Foreverwing, can you just _hurry_?**" Hookfang spat as he flapped into the air, turning while shooting fire in random directions. This had always caught their attention and let them know that Snotlout was in danger.

Hiccup looked worriedly at the flamed up Nightmare, seeing the anxiety in his eyes. He turned to Fishlegs, "Hey, Legs, go alert the others about Snotlout's apparent situation. Have Stormfly track our scent. We'll be with Hookfang as he leads us to where Snotlout is, or was." Fishlegs gave a quick nod, hopped on Meatlug, and went to the other huts on The Edge. Hiccup nodded and turned to the dragon who was currently desperately trying to get his attention. "Okay Hookfang," He began, "Take us to him." The dragon gave a loud thunderous roar and shot into the sky. Hiccup and Toothless following short after.

 **oOo**

Gagged.

What a fun thing.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, his hands and feet were bound and the hunters had shoved a dirty cloth in his mouth whilst pushing him carelessly into his cell. It was dark, Snotlout never really liked the dark, it always sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't too bad though, he could see at least. No signs of seeing where he was though, unfortunately. He had a guard...guarding him. Didn't seem special, if he could just remove the damn cloth then maybe he might be able to trick his way out. How? He wasn't sure, but it was a start at least. Snotlout shifted slightly.

 _OW!_

What? What was that? Snotlout shifted more and saw a tiny needle that was poking through the floorboards. Great. During his experience with a needle to the rear, Snotlout had given a muffled shout of pain, coming out as an 'hmph'. Thus, causing a certain someone to get pissed.

"SHUT UP!" The hunter yelled as he slammed a club against the cell bars, the cage rattled.

That was a bit harsh, was it Snotlout's fault that their dumb cell decided to try and murder his cargo area? Well either way, Snotlout was sure some of his hearing went as the ringing sound afterward stabbed his eardrum multiple times. Nonstop. Wow that hurts.

Wait, sharp right?

 _Hmmm..._

Snotlout scooted back a bit more and pressed his tied hands against the one and only needle. They had a history now. He rubbed carefully, trying to not make noise and not burn his hands from friction. He watched eagerly as one by one, strings began to pop out, signaling that it was working. At least now he was making progress. If he could free his hands, remove his leg bonds and that gag. He should be able to knock out the guard by using his weapon against him, grab the keys, fight his way out and go from there. It was a bit rusty he'll admit, but it was something. Sort of a break out classic.

And...there!

It wasn't torn through, but should be weak enough to gradually pull apart. He continued to rub it gently against the nail to speed up the process.

 **Ten minutes later (Spongebob narrator voice (can't help myself))**

Snotlout finally managed to tear apart his hand bonds, about time. He quietly began untying the rope around his legs after he got the gag out. It was one nasty cloth.

His legs undone, Snotlout ever so slowly got up, not daring to breathe. He snuck behind the guard and in one swift motion, he grabbed the hunter's head and banged it against the bars of the cell which caused a 'thunk' and rendered them unconscious. Snotlout carefully reached out for the key. Knowing it was slightly out of reach in his current position, he tugged the body closer and shoved his shoulder in between the gaps of the cage.

Almost...

Yes!

Snotlout grasped the keys in his hand and hardly yanked his arm out from in between the metal, he checked no one was watching and began picking the lock. After managing to figure out which key it was and which direction it had to face, Snotlout finally managed to hear the satisfying 'click' that opened his cell. Unable to contain all of his excitement, he whispered. "Yes! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Snotlout pushed the door open and pulled the unresponsive hunter into the jail, took his mace, and locked him in.

He was getting out of here.

Snotlout slowly made his way down the corridor, there were no dragons on board. How did he know? The ship was too small to carry a few dragons. It was more of a 'people only' boat.

Reaching the end of the hallway quickly, Snotlout carefully readied his mace. In less then a heartbeat, Snotlout opened the hatch and shot out of it.

"HE'S ESCAPED!" A hunter yelled.

In unison, all of the men brought their weapons raining down on Snotlout. Snotlout, being the trained Viking he was, countered each blow with surprising strength. He may not be the greatest dragon trainer, but he definitely knew his way around battles.

Hunter after hunter, blow after blow. Snotlout's opponents fell. Snotlout thought he had all of them, but he was unfortunately mistaken. A white hot pain sliced through Snotlout's back. He yelled in pain as he felt the blood begin to trickle down his skin. Blood boiling, Snotlout faced whoever had dared play such a _dirty_ move. A hunter, the one who Snotlout was pretty sure who was in charge, faced Snotlout with an evil smirk plastered on their face while the sword they held dripped with his own blood.

Blinded by rage, Snotlout didn't notice the man behind him and started swinging his mace, determined to injure the hunter who drew his blood. Snotlout felt the weapon yanked out of his grip and two large hands begin to tie up his hands again. He struggled, forced all his strength to get rid of the man who _dared_ try to restrain him again. The rough hands tightened their grip _very_ hard on Snotlout's own, causing him to once again shout in agony. Another hunter forced Snotlout to his knees and shoved his head down, somehow stealing his strength. He knew he couldn't continue like this.

He scanned the skies, Hookfang and the riders were nowhere in sight, had they forgotten about him? Did they even care? A strange feeling washed over Snotlout, it made him go weak and tired as his small injuries ached and his back filled with fire. He knew what it was, he just never felt it before.

Snotlout was _giving up_.

Eyelids heavy, Snotlout was unfazed as the lead Dragon hunter pointed the sword that was still red with blood at his face.

"Looks like you're done with fighting. Do you think the other riders will come for you? Viggo helped add an addition to the ship that will make it hard for dragons to follow, at least for a little while. By then, you'll be long gone." The hunter cackled as the others sniggered. "Of course, _we_ cant kill you, Viggo's orders. Don't ask me why, I'd love to give you a slow and painful death. He's asked to let something _else_ do the work for us.

 _Was this their plan? Why were they announcing it to him with such confidence?_

"Hunters! To Slitherwing island!"

Snotlout's eyes widened slightly. Slitherwing island? He now realized why they didn't mind telling him their plan. By the time the other riders find him, It would be too late. He wouldn't have a chance.

 **oOo**

Hiccup stared at the Nightmare who was hovering over the ocean, sniffing violently. Hiccup knew he was searching for Snotlout, trying to pick up a scent. It confused him, they had been here in this very spot for about an hour, yet there was nothing. None of the dragons could pick up a scent, not even a trail. It got Hiccup anxious, what had happened?

"Hiccup we've been looking for ages! The dragons are starting to get worn out from pointless searching. There's not a trace of him anywhere." Fishlegs pleaded, hoping for sense to come to his friend. Hiccup shook his head frustratedly.

"We cant just give up! He's out there somewhere!" Hiccup yelled evenly.

"We cant hover here forever Hiccup, we're making no progress. Have you considered the fact that Viggo could be attacking us this very moment?"

Hiccup looked over to Astrid, her words punching him in the gut. Of course, he had been so focused on what happened to Snotlout he hadn't even considered the fact that it might have been a trick. Making a decision he addressed his fellow riders. "Okay, everyone back to The Edge! Be prepared for anything!"

There was a roar of protest, Hookfang flew in circles, flaming up, growling frantically. Sympathy filled Hiccup, he knew if he lost Toothless, he be just as, if not more stressed then the Nightmare. "We'll come back right after to look for him again, I promise Hookfang."

Hookfang growled angrily, but obeyed. Hiccup was glad for his obidience, they would need all the help they could get. If it was true that Viggo was attacking then Snotlout may be there, held hostage.

They had to get there quick.

 **xXx**

 **That's it for now... I'll try to update this soon but I got stuck here so I thought I should give you this at least while I work on it. Part 2 for Am I a Dragon should be out soon (hopefully). Thank you for your patience! See you next update!**


End file.
